


Flowers In Your Hair

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Fan video of Mike and El to "Flowers In Your Hair" by the Lumineers.Super dad Hopper is also featured.





	Flowers In Your Hair

_So then we grew a little_   
_ And knew a lot_   
_ And now we demonstrated it to the cops_   
_ And all the things we said_   
_ We were self assured_

* * *

* * *


End file.
